


Reasons (could be changed in the future as not 100% happy with the title)

by KwBw21



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Rape/Non-con, Robot Feels, Robot Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Robot Thomas Bangalter, Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: A story depicting the aftermath of an physical assault on Guy. How will he and everyone who loves him cope during his recovery?





	1. Assualt

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my brain for a while so I had to write it down :) 
> 
> I apologies for any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors etc as I am RUBBISH at both.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know of any mistakes, feedback, suggestions for chapters etc.
> 
> much love,
> 
> KwBw21

After making a rare TV appearance, Thomas and Guy were anxious to get back to their home and recharge in peace. They really didn’t like making these appearances which is why they do so few but they are a big part of their success so they endure them.

After they wave good bye to their fans, they got into the car that had come to pick them up and let out a robotic sigh of relief. Thomas reached for Guy’s gold plated hand and gave it a little squeeze in reassurance, Guy was the least confident of the both of them in public and Thomas knew his partner would appreciate the simple gesture. Guy squeezed back and gave off some relieved sounds.

The car journey continued as normal and they were a block away from their recording studio/apartment when the car came to an abrupt stop and the door where Guy was sat was opened suddenly. Before they could register what was happening, Guy was pulled from the car by three masked men. Thomas immediately rushed out of the car to aid his partner who was screaming for help through their internal communication systems. Guy had been dragged down a side alley and was now strangely quiet, Thomas sprinted to him but was grabbed by one of the masked men who held something to the bottom of his helmet, he started to panic when he realised it was a tazer, knowing full well one hit from the tazer could knock him offline permanently.

He watched helplessly as one of the masked trio also held a tazer to Guy’s neck while the other started forcefully stripping him of his suit jacket and shirt.

“Now then boys, lets see if these robots are indeed robots or humans in disguise” One of the masked men said menacingly.

“Leave him alone, we truly are Androids! Please believe me!!” Thomas shouted panicked.

“Well, we will soon find out for ourselves wont we, I need concrete proof and one more word from you and my good friend there will tazer you and I’ll do whatever I like with your friend here” the masked man said evilly.

“Thomas, please listen to them, I don’t want you to get hurt just let them do what they have to do” Guy said softly through their internal communication systems.

Thomas gave out some distressed sounds but ultimately listened to his partner.

When the men had stripped Guy of his jacket and shirt leaving his jet black synthetic skin exposed to the cold night air, they then proceeded to tear the skin off his arm thinking it was another layer of disguise, this caused Guy to cry out in pain.

“Please don’t” Thomas begged the men.

“How can he feel pain if you are robots as you said?” the masked man holding Thomas demanded.

“We are androids, we have pain sensors all over our metal skeleton and synthetic skin” Thomas replied frantically as Guy let out another cry in pain “please stop, you’re hurting him” he pleaded.

Not satisfied with their discovery of Guy’s metal frame and network of wires in his arm they then proceeded to forcibly remove Guy’s suit trousers much to Thomas’ distress. Guy attempted to cover the exposed ports on the lower half of his body but to no avail as the masked men proceeded to examine him roughly. Guy started to make embarrassed noises which seemed to amuse the masked men.

“One final thing to check that will confirm things once and for all” the lead masked man said after he was satisfied in the knowledge that Guy had no human genitals hidden under the synthetic skin and he then proceeded to grab Guy by the back of his helmet and smash his visor into the alley wall, causing the visor to shatter and Guy to collapse to the floor letting out an agonised scream. He then looked inside Guy’s helmet and found no human features just a mesh of wires and hardware.

“Ok, I’m satisfied your 100% robots, but I will be taking pictures to I can prove it to the world” He laughed evilly before taking snaps of Guy’s broken and naked form then sprinting off down the alley with his fellow masked men into the night.

Thomas rushed over to Guy, kneeling beside him “Guy, are you conscious? Oh please be ok!” Thomas said his voice cracking with emotion.

“Get me home, Thomas please! I am hurting so much” Guy replied weakly.

Thomas immediately grabbed Guy’s clothes before scooping Guy up off the floor and ran back to the car. Leaving the alley, Thomas found that the car had disappeared making him suspicious of their driver. Luckily their apartment was one block away so Thomas sprinted as fast as he could to their apartment.

It only took moments to reach their home and Thomas quickly opened the door with one hand, still holding Guy and burst inside. He rushed to their bedroom and gently laid Guy onto their bed.

“Guy, I have to contact Mother, she will be able to repair your visor and run a more thorough diagnostic check than I can” Thomas said as calmly as he could.

“Please tell her to hurry, I am about to exceed the maximum pain tolerance our systems will allow, I’m going to shut down” Guy replied, his voice box thick with static as his systems started to fail.

Thomas immediately called their biomechanical engineer or Mother as they called her. 

“Thomas, it’s nearly midnight, what’s the matter?” Their mother answered the call.

“We were attacked, I managed to get us back the apartment but Guy is hurt badly, they smashed his visor and we need you mother, Please help us” Thomas begged.

“What?!! Ok sweetheart, I will be right there but Guy needs to go offline and start a recharge while I get there as fast as I can” Their Mother replied as calmly as she could.

“Okay Mother, please hurry” Thomas said before quickly hanging up the call.

He then turned to Guy who was making noises of distress, his cooling fans wurring furiously trying to cool his failing internal systems. “Guy, Mother is on her way and said you have to turn yourself offline and begin your recharge”

“Okay Thomas, I know you and mother will take good care of me” Guy replied, relieved that he would not feel anymore pain while temporarily offline.

Thomas connected Guy’s recharge cable to the port in the base of Guy’s neck and very careful so as not to cause Guy further pain, laid next to him on the bed “Ok, Guy you can shut yourself offline now” 

Guy attempted to do so but soon realised he couldn’t “My systems must be more damaged than I thought, I can’t activate my offline mode” Guy managed to say through the agony he was currently experiencing.

Without hesitation, Thomas released a thin cable from a hidden compartment in the base of his helmet and braced himself for what he was about to do “Guy, I am going to connect my infinity cable to you, ok. I’m going to switch you into offline mode via our bond” 

Guy nodded slowly in agreement and gathered all the remaining energy he had for what was about to happen, he knew full well the consequences of what Thomas was about to do.

Thomas then connect his infinity cable to the second port in the base of Guy’s neck enabling to fully access Guy’s internal systems. Suddenly Thomas was overwhelmed by the pain Guy was experiencing, The infinity bond meant that Thomas could feel every emotion and sensation Guy was feeling and it was intense so he worked as quickly as possible to turn Guy offline so he could relieve his beloved of this agony.

 

Seconds later, Thomas had initiated Guy’s shutdown system and Guy let out a sigh as he switched into offline mode. Guy’s cooling fans slowed down as his whole body relaxed as he was finally free of pain. Thomas then disconnected his infinity cable from Guy and collapsed onto the bed, the connection had drained him of energy.

Suddenly Thomas heard their door open and their mother appeared carrying some diagnostic equipment, Thomas moved to help his mother but she motioned for him to stay put “It’s ok sweetness, its not heavy” she said softly, her voice and presence immediately putting Thomas at ease.

Their mother quickly turned on the equipment and attached a cable to the second port in Guy’s neck enabling her to run a fully diagnostic scan. While the scan was running she gently took Guy’s arm and gasped at the large tear in is synthetic skin and his smashed visor “Oh my sweet boy, what have they done to you?” She said softly her voice heavy with emotion.

“I think our driver was part of it” Thomas said as he remembered their car had disappeared straight after the incident “The car was gone and he stopped the car so suddenly”

“I will make sure that is fully investigated, sweetheart” she replied strongly but then whispered under breath “if I don’t get him first”

They sat in silence for a while as the diagnostic scan ran, alerting them that it had finished with a beep.

Their mother looked at the results and let out an angry sigh “Those bastards” she spat.

Thomas, never seeing his mother so angry or swear for that matter looked at her, his head slightly tilted in a confused way.

“He has a 3rd degree tear in his arm meaning the skin has literally been ripped off his skeleton which would have been excruciatingly painful, they also ruptured the port in his stomach probably from kicking or punching him”

“They kicked his stomach just before they left us” Guy said sadly.

“Bastards!!” she shouted “he has snapped wires behind his visor so he was completely blind after they smashed his visor again causing him excruciating pain”

She continued reading getting progressively more angry until she read the final result and a tear rolled down her cheek “He has a 3rd degree tear in his synthetic skin in his pelvic area and a ruptured port” she gasped “what the hell were they doing?”

“They wanted to confirm Guy didn’t have human genitalia, they were violent with him, mother and I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t protect him, they held a taser to my neck, Guy didn’t want me to get hurt so he told me to just let them do what they had to do” He rambled, his whole body shaking as he started to sob.

His mother immediately enveloped him in her arms, hugging him tight “It’s ok, darling. You did the best could and you got him home. God only knows what state he would currently be in if they had tasered you” she shuddered at the thought.

“It was so horrible having to watch them hurt him, I am so sorry” he wailed as the memory replayed in his mind.

His mother held him closer and ran her hand over his visor to try to calm him down, the action did and his sobbing eased “Thomas, this is not your fault, there was nothing you could have done, sweetness so don’t blame yourself. Guy will be fine but I know you will look after him as he recovers so calm yourself, my darling” she soothed.

Thomas nodded and nuzzled his visor into his mother’s shoulder, his mother was always able to calm him down. They stayed like that for a while until his mother knew he had completely calmed down “Thomas we need to get him to the medicentre, I have to reattach his skin and replace his visor”

Thomas broke the embrace and nodded “what should I do Mother?”

“I will attach his charging cable to the portable pack I brought then can you carry him to my truck?” she replied as she disconnected Guy’s charging cable, Thomas nodded before carefully scooping Guy up off the bed and they headed to the medicentre.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy's repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny weeny chapter sorry.

Their mother had called ahead so the staff at the centre had already prepped a room ready for them with all the equipment she would need to repair her boy. Thomas gently placed Guy onto the examination bed and took a seat next to him as his mother got straight to work on the repairs.

She began with the damaged port in his stomach, replacing it with ease. Next she moved onto his synthetic skin tear on his arm, expertly reattaching it to his metal skeleton before binding the wound together, Thomas marvelled at the fact that there was no visable signs of damage after other than a faint scar. She then moved onto the tear in his pelvic area, replacing the damaged port before again attaching the skin back onto his skeleton and binding the wound together.

Finally she moved onto his visor but before she could begin she heard a familiar warning beep “Thomas, sweetheart you need to recharge I can hear your 10% warning alarm” she said gently to him.

Thomas looked at her and started to panic, he didn’t want to leave Guy “I didn’t say you had to leave my sweet, there is a second charge cable by the bed, lay next to Guy and recharge” she said sensing her son’s distress.

Thomas let off a sigh of relief and did as his mother told him. After he laid next to Guy he took his uninjured hand in his own and stroked the gold metal plating just as they normally would do when recharging together.

“I am going to replace his visor now, Thomas. It won’t be a pretty sight so I would suggest you go offline to recharge and I will wake you when I have finished” she said softly, not wanting Thomas to witness her reattaching his lover’s face.

Thomas nodded in agreement and shut himself offline knowing Guy would be safe in their mother’s hands.

Their mother sighed deeply before beginning to repair Guy’s visor she knew she was in for a long night.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy's recovery.

Several hours later, Thomas awoke from his recharge and he immediately looked for Guy. He discovered his beloved still lying next to him with a brand new visor in place, he let out a sigh of relief that their mother was able to repair him. He then looked around the room for his mother, finding her asleep in a chair next to the bed.

‘It would be best to let her sleep’ he thought and he laid back down waiting for Guy to awaken from his medical recharge which would take longer than a regular recharge.

Suddenly the door opened causing Thomas to look up and wrap an arm around Guy protectively but he relaxed when he saw who the visitor was. 

He carefully got off the bed and rushed to the visitor, a strong pair of arms wrapping around him and holding him close “Father” Thomas sighed and for the first time since the previous night, he felt 100% safe.

Father was a huge man of 6 foot, 9 inches tall, muscular and gave off an intimidating aura, but for those closest to him he was a big softy especially with his android sons which is why he didn’t hesitate to hug his boy as soon as he saw him.

“I thought you were away on business” Thomas whispered, not wanting to wake his exhausted mother.

“I was Tom, but I got the first flight home when your mother told me what happened” he replied in his deep baritone voice.

“You didn’t have to rush back, father. I know your work is very important” Thomas said quietly.

Their father broke hug but held Thomas gently on the shoulders “My family is far more important than my work” he said sincerely “Now, how is Guy? Your mother filled me in on the damage he sustained in the attack and I was fearful at how he would recover” he asked as he looked over at his second son’s prone form on the bed.

“He is recharging now, Mother did a fantastic job repairing him” Thomas replied his voice breaking with emotion.

“That is good” his father replied before looking back at Thomas “and how are you, Tom?”

Thomas let out a distressed noise, he hadn’t really thought about how he was feeling but he was definitely having trouble processing all the different emotions. “I feel so many emotions, Father. Sadness at Guy being hurt, Guilt at not being able to stop it, happiness that Mother has repaired him, apprehension on how he will be emotionally when he wakes up, frightened that he will blame me for not protecting him. I am having such a difficult time processing everything” he replied honestly.

“It must be hard for you, Tom but me and your mother will be here to help both of you” His father said warmly.

Their father then walked over to their mother, knelt beside her and gently woke her up. She lifted her head off the bed and gave a big yawn, she truelly was exhausted as she had only managed to fall asleep 2 hours previously but she smiled when she saw who had awoken her “Adam” she said happily before hugging him.

“How is our boy, Winter?” Adam said motioning to Guy with one hand while still holding her with the other.

“I have repaired all the damage he sustained physically and run a scan on his hard drive and that is operational but I am unable to assess his emotional state until he wakes up from his recharge” she replied “Have you managed to track down the driver?” she asked.

“I have someone looking into it for me” he replied stoically.

“Good, Good” she replied with another yawn.

“Why would father be tracking down the driver?” Thomas asked naively.

His mother let out a sigh before trying to find the best way to explain but Adam began before she could. “I contacted the police, Tom but unfortunately they have decided there is nothing they can really do as in their words ‘you and Guy are only androids, so it is classed as criminal damage rather than GBH” his father explained, angry at the authorities decision.

“I don’t understand” Thomas replied confused.

Adam motioned for his son to come to him before pulling two more chair up to the bed where they both sat down, Adam then took Thomas’ silver plated hands in his own and gave off a sigh.

“Thomas, you and Guy have always been so much more than androids to me and your mother, you are our boys and you are more human than the scumbags who attacked you both but to the authorities you are just me and your mother’s property” Adam explained as gently as he could “So they have decided that they would rather focus their resources on, in their eyes, more serious crimes”

“Oh, I see” Thomas replied looking at his knees “so Guy is not important enough to get justice for his ordeal”

At that his mother let out a sob and Thomas wanted to comfort her but their father held his hands tight “Look at me, Thomas” Adam said softly and Thomas looked at his father noticing the pained expression on his face “You may not be important to them but you are to me so I am using my influence and contacts to find those bastards and see they get what they deserve, ok?” He said seriously.

Thomas nodded knowing their father knew what he was doing and grateful that someone did care about them.

Suddenly, a beep sounded causing their father to look at Guy with concern “He’s fully charged” their mother said “It’s time to wake up, sleeping beauty” she chuckled before bringing Guy back online.

It took a few seconds for Guy’s internal systems to reboot and for him to fully come back online. The memories of the previous night came rushing back to him so he was very relieved to discover he could actually see whereas he had been completely blind before going offline and he was thankful he was not in agony anymore just a dull ache in the areas where he had been damaged. He looked to his right and found Thomas and their mother who was looking apprehensive.

“How do you feel, Guy?” Their mother asked.

“Suprisingly well, mother. I only have a dull ache in the areas where I was injured” Guy replied honestly, happy that she looked relieved.

He then looked at Thomas who was making anxious noises and then opened his arms, Thomas immediately wrapped his arms around his beloved and let out a sob “Oh, Guy I am so relieved you are ok” his body shaking as he wept. They stayed in the tight embrace for several minutes relishing in each other presence before Thomas broke the hug “You have another visitor” and motioned to Guy’s left side.

Guy looked to his left and immediately gave off a delighted noise “Father!” he shouted before throwing himself into his father’s awaiting open arms, the feeling of safety and security almost overwhelming his systems.

“How are you, kiddo?“ his father asked softly while holding his boy close to him.

“Better knowing all my family are here” Guy replied nuzzling his visor into his father’s strong chest.

“That’s good to hear” His father replied, his voice cracking as he tried to hold his emotions together, he was ecstatic that his boy was ok.

Suddenly, their mother gave out a big yawn “Wow, I am exhausted” she said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Guy looked at her and then his father “You should take Mother home to get some sleep, Father. She worked so hard to repair me, I’ll be safe with Thomas” Guy said honestly before sitting back next to Thomas who was sat on the bed.

“I will take you and Thomas back to your apartment as well OK, I'm sure you miss the comfort of your own bed” Adam replied.

Thomas gave off some noises of distress and their father knew was on his son’s mind “I have someone I trust completely, covertly watching your apartment from the outside. So you will have complete privacy but no one will be able to get to your apartment without encountering them first. But if you are still worried, you can call me at any time and I will come straight over, okay?” Their father explained reassuringly.

Both Thomas and Guy let out a sigh of relief and felt a lot more at ease and with that the family left the medical facility.


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Thomas are back in the safety of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Teeny weeny chapter sorry.

Once they were home and after their father had pointed out where their minder was, Guy and Thomas settled into the comfort of their own bed. Their mother had given Guy strict instructions to relax and for Thomas to monitor his condition and injuries in case of a relapse so they decided to cuddle in bed. Strangely, Thomas decided to stay fully clothed whereas Guy was happy in his comfy pyjama bottoms. It also confused Guy when Thomas flinched when Guy snuggled into him, he propped himself up on his uninjured arm “Why did you flinch just now?” Guy asked.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Thomas replied softly.

“You wont hurt me, Thomas. I am almost completely pain free” Guy replied snuggling into Thomas’ chest. Thomas relaxed at Guy’s words and cuddled his beloved close to him and gently stroked his back.

Guy let off a sigh, relishing in the feeling of security wrapped in Thomas’ arms. 

“Thank you for getting me home so quickly last night, Thomas” Guy whispered.

“ I wish I could have stopped them, Guy. I feel so guilty for not being able to protect you” Thomas said emotionally.

“You have nothing to feel guilty for Thomas, you had a taser to your neck, they could have terminated you!“ Guy said propping himself up on his arm and gently touching visor with Thomas’ in a kiss “Thank you for getting me back to our home safely and calling mother”

Thomas let out robotic equivalent to a gasp at Guy kissing him, but was pleased and enjoyed it.

“Thomas, may I ask why you are fully clothed? Not that I don’t think you look handsome in a suit but you usually wear your lounge trousers when we are at home” Guy asked innocently.

Thomas let out a sigh and replied gently “because I didn’t think you would want to be touched after your ordeal, we would be skin to skin” 

“Thomas, the first thing I did when I woke up was hug you, I have basically been clinging to you since we got home and I just kissed you so of course I don’t mind you touching me” Guy replied shocked.

“oh” Thomas replied simply.

“To be honest, Thomas, I didn’t think you would want to touch me after witnessing what happened to me especially…..” Guy motioned to his pelvic area and his scars.

Thomas immediately embraced his beloved “Guy, that is most definitely not the case”

“Then can you please change out of your suit” Guy almost pleaded.

Thomas broke the embrace and left the bed to get changed before returning to his love. Thomas laid back down and Guy snuggled into Thomas’ naked chest “Much better” he sighed before taking Thomas’ hand in his own.

“How is your pain level, Guy?“ Thomas asked a short while after.

“Just aching” Guy replied honestly “Although, I am going to need to recharge again soon. My power cells seem to be depleting quickly at the moment”

“Mother said that would happen as your systems recover fully, would you like me to connect your recharge cable?” Thomas asked.

“Yes please” Guy replied.

Thomas then reached down the side of the bed and got Guy’s cable and gently connected to the port in Guy’s neck.

“Thank you” Guy said before switching to recharge mode. 

This caused Thomas to worry slightly as unlike recharging while completely offline like the previous night, recharging in recharge mode meant Guy would actually dream and Thomas worried what those dreams would be after the previous night’s events, Guy had been traumatised enough. Thomas held Guy a little tighter waiting for any sighs of distress, he didn’t need to charge for several hours yet so he could keep vigil on his beloved.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interfacing warning!!! 
> 
> This chapter has non graphic interfacing (sexy fun times)

An hour or so later as Thomas read a book, Guy started to give off distressed noises. Thomas immediately put the book down and waited for Guy to wake up as he was unable to wake him up himself as it could cause a system overload, one of the downfalls of being an android.

Suddenly Guy started thrashing around the bed shouting for his dream attacker to get off him, Helpless at not being able to wake him up, Thomas had to watch Guy’s nightmare progress until Guy finally woke with a start, his cooling fans wurring furiously as they attempted to cool his overheating systems.

Guy frantically looked around the room for his attacker but thankfully only saw the comforting sight of his love, he immediately broke down and started sobbing, praying Thomas would hold him close.

Thomas was having trouble processing what to do as he wanted to just hug Guy close but he was worried Guy would think he was his dream attacker, It was only when Guy started to sob that he threw caution to the wind and cuddled him close, rubbing his back gently in a soothing way while making soft noises in an attempt to calm Guy down.

Over the next few days, the nightmares continued and Guy was getting progressively more stressed and reluctant to recharge and he wouldn’t discuss what happened in his nightmares. Thomas had spoke to their mother when she had visited with their father but she just advised him that it was a normal response to the trauma Guy had experienced and that he was doing the right thing by consoling him and just being there for him and that Guy would confide in him eventually.

A week or so after the incident, Guy had another nightmare jolting Thomas from his own recharge. Guy was thrashing about the bed again but when he awoke from his nightmare he immediately threw himself at Thomas and nuzzled into his shoulder “Their hands feel so rough against my skin, touching me in places only you are allowed to touch, hurting me, telling me you would never want me again, never feel attracted to me again with my scars, I’ve been tainted, I’m not good enough for you anymore” Guy wailed in Thomas’ arms.

After Guy had calmed down slightly Thomas broke the hug but took Guy’s hands in his own “Guy, you have nothing to worry about. You are my whole world, I love you so much I sometimes think my emotion chips will explode. You are not tainted. You are the first thing I think about when I wake from a recharge and the last thing I think about before I recharge. I would happily give up making music if it meant I could have you by my side for the rest of our lives” Thomas said honestly and passionately.

“But are you attracted to me, Thomas? My scars ….” Guy asked but Thomas lent into him and kissed Guy’s visor before he could finish.

“Of course, I’m attracted to you Guy” Thomas said reassuringly.

Guy sighed looking at his knees before looking up at Thomas “Then please show me, I’m begging you. Every time I think of you touching me I’m reminded of those rough, painful hands. Please, Please remind me of how it should feel” 

Thomas nodded silently and gently took Guy’s arm, he very lightly caressed the barely visible scar with his fingers causing Guy to shudder at the pleasant sensation “Your hands are so soft” Guy whispered.

Thomas then silently and gently encouraged Guy to lay back onto the bed, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Thomas then straddled Guy’s waist making sure not to put too much pressure on his still recovering body and gently ran his fingers over Guy’s visor before leaning into to kiss him while holding himself up with one arm, both shuddering slightly at the little jolt of static that always sparked when they touched visors, it was such a pleasant feeling. Without breaking the contact between their visors, Thomas ran his fingers down Guy’s soft neck causing Guy to arch his back with pleasure, letting off a soft moan.

“Am I hurting you?” Thomas whispered.

“No” Guy replied his cooling fans starting to wurr “More please” he begged.

Thomas didn’t hesitate, relishing in the feeling of being able to be intimate with his beloved. He shifted his body further down so that he was straddling Guy’s hips causing Guy to let out a robotic gasp as their pelvic ports rubbed together. Thomas’ cooling fans had started to wurr now on hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover.

He then gently caressed the new port on Guy’s stomach causing a jolt of pleasure to run down Guy’s body making him let out another gasp. 

He then shifted his body so that he was kneeling between Guy’s legs and gently caressed the scar on Guy’s pelvic area causing Guy to arch his back again, the intense feelings of pleasure heating his body up. Thomas then gently kissed the scar and new port, loving the sound of Guy’s moans of pleasure.

Thomas then made his way back up Guy’s body kissing every port, his soft hands caressing Guys skin insuring Guy felt completely desired before he laid on his side next to Guy causing Guy to roll onto his own side facing Thomas and pressed his visor to Thomas’

Soon, Guy gained some confidence and his hands began to wander over Thomas’ back and chest touching each port they came across causing Thomas to shudder with pleasure. Suddenly, Guy had a bold idea and then silently reached behind Thomas’ helmet for his Infinity cable causing Thomas to let out nervous noises “We have never fully interfaced before” he whispered but Guy was determined to give himself fully to Thomas so he connected Thomas’ Infinity cable to the port in the base of his own neck before getting his own Infinity cable and connected it to Thomas’ port “Are you ready?” he asked Thomas and Thomas replied with a nod, making sure they were still visor to visor.

Unlike the night Guy was attacked when Thomas had to use his infinity cable to turn Guy offline, this time a dual Infinity bond was established so both of them could feel what the other was feeling and so both immediately gathered up all their feelings for each other and in unison transferred it to each other via the Infinity bond. The overwhelming feelings of love, passion, attraction and happiness caused both Thomas and Guy to shout out each other names before the bond overwhelmed them and they overheated into completion causing both to shut offline temporarily but moments later, their systems rebooted and they both came back online.

Still visor to visor, their fingers entwined with each other’s, their synthetic skin pressed against each other, they looked at each other speechless as their systems processed what had happen.

“Wow” Guy said simply and Thomas nodded in agreement still trying to process the fact they had interfaced for the first time and how amazing it had felt.

Suddenly, Thomas started to worry about Guy he was still recovering from the attack a week previously but due to the infinity bond Guy picked up on the worry “I’m fine Thomas” He reassured “In fact, this is the happiest I have felt since the attack”

Thomas chuckled gently tapping Guy’s infinity cable “I know, I can feel your happiness and I just realised I don’t feel any pain coming from your side of the bond so I’m satisfied you are ok” 

They laid in each other arms for several minutes, allowing their cooling fans to cool down their overheated bodies before disconnecting their infinity cables and replacing them with their recharge cables and snuggling back together.

“Did we just experience the android equivalent of a human orgasm?” Guy asked innocently.

“I’m going to say yes” Thomas replied “I can see what all the fuss is about now” he chuckled.

“Me too” Guy replied “Urm………Can we do it again?” he asked sheepishly.

This caused Thomas to laugh as he was shocked at his normally shy partner’s boldness “Of course but probably best to recharge first, you wore me out” He chuckled.

“Fair enough” Guy chuckled before nuzzling into Thomas’ chest, both then said “I love you” before switching to recharge mode for a well earned recharge


End file.
